


now thats a party

by kel33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a crush on derek, his dreams of having him come true except he gets a little more than he bargained for.</p><p> </p><p>Peter, derek, Chris are the same age, and a couple of years older then everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Derek invited you over this weekend? That should be fun.” Scott’s voice being encouraging over the phone. stiles sighed, he didn't want to guess why Derek Hale wanted to hang out with him, he was just happy to spend as much time with him as possible, without overthinking the situation. "You know it's just to hang out, its not a date". "Come on stiles, you've been obsessed with the guy for ages, this could be it the time he confesses his feelings," Scott urged. "Shut up Scott, now get off the phone I need to find an outfit that makes me irresistible", stiles laughed, Scott just snorted before hanging up.

It was true Stiles was obsessed with Derek, but the guy hardly gave him a second glance, too busy hanging out with his pack to take notice. It was understandable though the guy was perfect, with his deep brooding looks, and supermodel body, he looked like he had jumped straight out of a fantasy novel, or in stiles case out of one of his favourite porn films. Scott had watched helplessly as stiles crush grew into something more, and everything he did to try and get Derek’s attention didn't work, Scott didn't tease him about it though, instead he tried to take his mind off Derek buy setting up on blind dates, or introducing him to every available guy he knew, but nothing worked. Not that all that mattered now. It all happened last night, he had been to jungle the local gay club,blowing off some steam and nursing a broken hearted Danny, who had just been dumped, when he noticed Derek with some of his friends at the bar, deciding to go say hello he made his way through the crowded club, when reaching him he prepared himself for the usual cold shoulder, only to his surprise Derek looked straight at him smiling as if he were happy to see him, greeting him and buying him a drink they sat at a table andchatted, all the while Stiles was grinning as though all his Christmases had come at once. When it was time for stiles to leave he stood and said his goodbyes and Derek stood as well asking him for his number. When stiles had got home his head buzzing, he laid on his bed fantasizing about his crush, as his hand wondered down to jerk himself off. It wasn't until the following evening that Derek text him, saying he was having a little party and would he like to come, stiles painfully waited five whole minutes before answering so he didn't seem desperate. Straight away he rang Scott to tell him the news, he was going to meet Derek on Saturday, he was so excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday arrived finally, stiles had picked his outfit, then taken a shower, then picked a different outfit because everything had to be perfect. Then setting off he headed for Derek's house, he pulled into the driveway of his house and saw there were some cars already parked so he wasn't too early. Knocking on the door he waited to be greeted by Derek, instead it was one of his friends "urm hi I'm stiles,, Derek invited me" he flustered. "Come in, Derek did mention you, I'm Peter by the way", he said, leading him inside. The house was huge as they walked through to the kitchen, Derek was nowhere to be seen, but there was a few other guys hanging around, he felt a little uncomfortable, as they all seemed to stare at him a little too long before turning back to what they were previously doing. He turned to Peter "so er were is Derek, " he asked panicking a little. "Oh he's in the lounge getting ready, don't worry he'll be out soon" Peter smiled. "While your waiting I'll introduce you to a few people". 

Stiles was introduced to everyone in the kitchen, there was Isaac who was tall with curly blonde hair he insisted on hugging, Chris who didn't say much just tipped his head in greeting, Jackson who was amazingly good looking not a patch on Derek though, and then matt who looked the youngest. They all chatted for awhile, but stiles couldnt shake the feeling that he was missing something, they all seemed to be very touchy, if it wasn't his arm it was his knee as he sat at the kitchen counter. Soon more people arrived, according to Peter there names were Boyd, Liam, Ethan and Aiden. They all seemed really happy to meet stiles, they also seemed to be checking him out which was weird.

Finally Derek entered the kitchen, causing Stiles heart to beat faster. "hi stiles,I'm so glad you made it," he said as he walked over and hugged him. As soon as he let go stiles sat straight back down feeling his legs turning to jelly, Derek had actually hugged him this was officially the best day ever. "So do you want anything,? A drink maybe?" . Stiles tried to answer but he had Derek's full attention, this just didn't happen, forcing himself to speak he said " yes I could really use a drink". Derek looked over to Jackson "can you get a drink for stiles" he said as Jackson was by the fridge. They chatted between themselves for awhile before Derek held on to stiles hand guiding him out of the kitchen and into the lounge.

The lounge was empty of people, there were quilts and pillows laid out in the centre of the floor and the curtains were drawn. Derek led stiles to one off the chairs, then sitting down he pulled stiles into his lap. "What's going on?" Stiles asked looking worried. "It's ok stiles, I just wanted you to myself before the others come in", he said as he stroked stiles thigh. Stiles was about to protest but Derek pulled him down to kiss him, as his hands started to roam , moving all over his body, before reaching under his shirt to play with his nipples. Soon Derek stopped his ministrations to pull stiles shirt off, to start gently biting at his nipple as he brought his hand down to undo his belt and reach his hand into his pants grabbing his hardening penis. 

Soon there was a knock on the door and Peter walked in, Derek kept his hand were it was stroking at stiles erection, completely unaffected by another's presence, lifting his head from stiles chest to speak to his friend "tell the others were ready" he said as he brought his lips to stiles kissing him, before he could question what had just happened


	3. Chapter 3

Derek continued to kiss Stiles, as he moved to his neck, sucking lightly, before pulling back, "your beautiful", he purred. Stiles was blushing so much it made Derek grin as there lips met again. Standing up Derek started to remove Stiles clothes, until he stood before him completely naked as Derek's hands moved around his body stroking and squeezing. Dropping to his knees he licked up stiles painfully hard cock as he squeezed lightly at his balls, before moving his hand to his hole massaging lightly to loosen him, then pushing a finger in gently, working him open, before adding another then another, as stiles panted above him.

Suddenly the door opened with the arrival of the other guys, all smiles and chatting as they walked in. Stiles went to cover himself, thinking this was a horrible prank, but Derek moved his hands. Kissing him one more time he then turned to the others "he's all warmed up, help yourself" the pack advanced on stiles forcing him to kneel on the floor, as they removed there own clothes. He looked at Derek confused as to what was happening, until Peter moved forward, thick cock in hand guiding it to stiles mouth as he gently tilted stiles chin up, stroking his thumb against his cheek, stiles opened up allowing him to thrust forward. 

Peter thrust in and out of stiles mouth, as someone moved behind pulling his hips up so he was now on all fours, then he felt a tounge at his hole licking and pushing, if felt amazing and stiles groaned loudly. Soon the mouth was removed, replaced by someone's cock as it slid smoothly into him, picking up a rhythm to match Peter's, as stiles moans increased. Too soon Peter's thrusts increased pumping wildly as he came down his throat, holding his cock in his mouth forcing stiles to swallow. He watched Peter walk away, but before he could say anything Isaac was there pushing his long dick straight into his mouth, thrusting as Peter had.

The feel of his prostate being hit every now and then was unbearable, he was actually enjoying this even through he never agreed to any of it. It was the best sex he'd ever had. Feeling the guy behind him shake as he came deep inside him, he felt empty as he pulled out. Wriggling his ass in protest he felt a slap on his rear before another cock thrust straight in pounding roughly. Until his mouth was flooded again, but this time the cock pulled out straight away causing the come to dribble down his chin, but stiles had no time to think about that as another cock was there waiting, stiles tilted his head up and opened his mouth wide, allowing his body to be used.

When the two had finished the ones called Boyd and aiden pulled him up, Boyd sat on the couch positioning stiles on his lap as he thrust up into him as aiden moved behind, lining up he entered stiles along side Boyd, "oh god, fuck" was all stiles could scream before someone was standing on the couch and pulling his head onto there cock. Stiles came hard covering boyds stomach as they continued to fuck him. Stiles was exhausted and sore as they pounded into him them coming filling him up, he was delirious, as someone positioned him back on the floor. Laid on his back he felt someone kneeling between his legs then he felt something warm and wet moving over him, someone was wiping him down with a cloth. He peeled his eyes open and looked up to find Derek, everyone else had vanished. He leaned forward and kissed his swollen lips, as he pushed his own cock into him, slowly and gently fucking him, as Stiles stomach flipped, Derek was actually having sex with him he thought to himself. 

Afterwards they lay together cuddling and kissing before stiles lifting his head said "erm can we.. I mean if this happens again... if we do this again....." Derek stopped his confused mumbling with another kiss. "Stiles this won't happen again. Not like this anyway, I'm too selfish to share again, I'm going to keep you all to myself" Derek said as he kissed stiles again, and that was just fine with stiles.


End file.
